


Touchdown

by Katieb161



Series: Love and the Game [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Football, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb161/pseuds/Katieb161
Summary: Sports AU where Barry and Iris meet.I changed the rating due to some mild smut and also will update tags as necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in decades and first Westallen Fic. Wanted to try something different. Hope you like.

The sun rays shined down on her dark brown hair as she exited her car and headed towards Jitters. Iris had just pulled an all nighter and desperately needed caffeine. Her editor had decided that she was the perfect journalist to cover the new football stadium being built, even though she really could give two shits about sports (especially football). She stayed up until the sun rays quietly crept  through her blinds, hoping to find a real story out of it. Misappropriation of funds, greased up palms, anything to make this story feel like a real investigative report.

She sighed and looked down at her wrist. "God , it's only 7am." She was exhausted. She was supposed to meet Linda to go over some basic football knowledge. Afterwards she was set to head to the teams offices to interview someone about the new stadium, had to finish her article and then meet her dad and brother for dinner. Iris walked into Jitters and set her sights on the barista.

"Good Morning Ma'am, what can I get for you?"

"Let me get an americano with one...no three extra espresso shots and one incredibly heavy cronut." The barista eyed Iris suspiciously for a moment and then asked for her name. As Iris was waiting for her order she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Partially annoyed, she turned around to see the last person she wanted to see. "Eddie, hi." If she had a awkward tone to her voice, she hoped he didn't notice.

"Iris, it's good to see you again. How are you? How's Joe? And CCPN?", He asked her in rapid succession. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes. He definitely was a good looking man. Blonde was really never her type, but she couldn't resist his charm. Iris had been in relationships before, but Eddie was her first real adult relationship. They were together for 2 years until Iris realized that they had different life goals. She eventually wanted to get married and have kids...eventually. He was ready to start that new life now. They had only been broken up for 2 months and Iris was really in no mood for conversation.

"I'm good, he's good, it's good.", she answered. Right as Eddie was going to continue the conversation, the barista called Iris' name. "Saved by the bell,"she thought. "Well Eddie," she turned away from him as she grabbed her order to go, "It was nice seeing you," and with that, she was out the door and heading towards CCPN.

Iris got to CCPN and headed for her office. As soon as she sat down at her desk Linda walked in. "Iris, I heard you were going to the Central City Cougars offices today," Linda asked as she sat down across from Iris.

"Yeah, I have to interview someone about the new stadium. It's supposed to be open in a few more months."

"Well, I just got word that they just traded for a new quarterback and he will be there today."

"Quarterback?" Iris said sarcastically, " That's the one that throws the ball right?" Linda rolled her eyes, " Yes Iris, I know you are not a sports fan, but atheletes are hot, and I am going with you to see if I can get an interview. Or a date, whichever."

Iris laughed at her best friend. Linda and her had known each other since they were roommates in college. She was a sports reporter at CCPN, and a damn good one at that. "Good luck with getting that date, Lord knows you need one."

"I resent that Iris West!" Linda exclaimed. " Keep it up and I will tell you all the things to say to not sound like someone who knows anything about football."

"Okay, okay you win. Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris first meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 2 Chapters to start. If people like where its going, i will continue the story. Please leave kudos or comments to let me know if i should keep going. Thanks xx

Iris and Linda walked into the office building and were greeted by a cheerful receptionist. "Welcome ladies, How can I help you?"

  
"I'm Iris West, reporter from CCPN. I have an appointment with Caitlin Snow. And this is Linda Park, she is a sports reporter from CCPN as well." The receptionist looked at Iris and then Linda, " Ms. West please have a seat and Ms. Snow will be right with you. Ms. Park, please follow me to the podium room where the press conference is being held." Linda looked at Iris with her fingers crossed, "Wish me luck," and followed the receptionist to the room. 

About 5 minutes later, a tall, thin brunette walked out to greet Iris. "Hello, I'm caitlin Snow, VP of Operations, you must be Iris West." She held out her hand to shake. " Yes, thank you, it's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for the interview." Caitlin led Iris to her office to being the interview.

The press conference was still going on when Iris was finished with her interview. Caitlin was really sweet and gave her a lot of really good knowledge about the sport and the business that gave her a new perspective. She had also invited her to the home opener in the new stadium. It was a few months away, but Iris was almost excited about it. She decided to kill time by checking out the visitor center in the building.

As she was heading to the elevator, her stomach started grumbling. It was almost 2 pm and she hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Iris started looking around the building for a vending machine when she came across an open room with a buffet spread. She knew she shouldn't and it was totally unprofessional, but she saw a mountain of brownies and all sound judgement went right out of the window.

  
She had already inhaled 2 brownies and was grabbing for a third when she heard someone clearing their throat. Knowing that she was caught, she slowly turned around and took bite of the brownie, " What can I say, " she said with a full mouth of brownie, "They smelled really delicious."

When she finally looked at who had interrupted her gorging, she nearly choked on the brownie she was eating. He stood before her tall and gorgeous. Like ridiculously gorgeous. He had beautiful green eyes that shone right though to his soul. And he was tall, like really tall. He had a models chiseled jaw line and cute freckles all over him.

  
"Miss are you okay? Here drink some water," he handed her a water bottle. "Thanks," she mumbled once she took a few sips.

"No problem, I'm Barry, Barry Allen, by the way."

"Iris, Iris West, nice to meet you. Sorry you had to see me pigging out, actually, I'm not even sure I am allowed to be in here, I came for an interview, and was waiting for my friend, and I got hungry, then I couldn't find a vending machine, and then brownies, ya know...and now I'm rambling."

Barry smiled at her, " Well it's nice to meet you too Iris," Barry held out his hand. As Iris gripped it, there was a small shock that went through the both of them. The both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Iris realized they were still holding hands and dropped hers. " So Iris, what were you here interviewing for?" he asked trying cut some of the awkwardness he felt in the room.

"Oh, I'm a reporter for CCPN, I was interviewing the VP about the new stadium. I'm not really a sports fan, but the interview was very intriguing. She actually convinced me to check out a game this season."

"Not a sports fan huh?" Barry looked at Iris. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He took in her brown almond eyes and long brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. Barry looked her up and down a few times before he started to ask her another question. Just as he was, her phone rang. Iris looked at Barry, mouthed 'sorry' and answered the call. "Hey Linda, no I'm still here, yeah I will meet you in the lobby. Okay see ya." Iris ended the call and looked back up at Barry, "My friend is ready so I guess I will be going. It was really nice to meet you Barry." She said as she was heading towards the door.

  
"Good Luck with your article. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the stolen brownies either," He said to her with a wink. Iris smiled back and walked out of the room. After she was gone, Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and when they picked up he told them, "Tell me what you know about Iris West."

Iris finally got to the lobby where Linda was standing. "How'd the press conference go Lin, get any numbers?"

"No, but I did get a question in so it wasn't a total fail. Plus, I got some great eye candy with the new Quarterback. He is so cute Iris, with these beautiful green eyes." That last statement took her by surprise, "Green eyes you say...what's this guys name?"

"Barry Allen." Iris choked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments. I have been inspired to keep going. I love AU's and have ready pretty much all the Westallen ones so i decided to write my own. Football is also my favorite sport. As far as the team names, I researched and they appear to be cannon the the DC universe.

Barry pulled up to his agents office. He had not been able to stop thinking about the woman he met earlier that day. All he could think about were those beautiful brown eyes. How when he gazed into them, he felt like he was home. Like he never wanted to be anywhere else. And when they touched, it sent sparks through his entire being. Where had this woman been hiding his whole life. He knew that he just had to see her again.

He walked into the building and headed upstairs towards his agents office. He had met Cisco Ramon during the combine and they made an instant connection. Although he was new to the sports agent game, he had a talent for reading people, which definitely helped when it came to negotiations. Barry had run into some problems while playing for the Starling City Comets. His attitude made for issues in the locker room. The writing was on the wall when the team drafted a new QB. Cisco was instrumental is getting that trade done and Barry had a lot to prove. As soon as Barry walked into the office Cisco stood up to greet him.

"My man! How is Central City treating you so far?"

"So far so good. Did you get a chance to look into Iris West for me?"

"Actually I have. Take a seat and I will go over what I found." They both sat down and started going over what Cisco found. Turns out that Cisco was pretty good at digging up dirt. Barry discovered that Iris was pretty much perfect (except for the no sports fan thing, but he was willing to work on that). She was born and raised in Central City. She was raised with her only brother by her father, after her mother had passed away from cancer. Iris was 8 years old when she died. She had graduated with honors from Coast City University with a journalism degree. She had been at CCPN since graduation and was on the fast track to becoming one of the most respected journalist in the city. She also volunteers at the local orphanage. That part really warmed his heart, especially considering his unfortunate upbringing.

When Barry was 10 his father was accused of murdering his mother. Barry was at his little league practice when it happened. He only learned the details when he was in high school. He was sitting in class one day when he heard whispers around him. He looked up to see a group of cheerleaders huddled around a newspaper. One of the girls grabbed the paper and walked by Barry, subtley smiling and dropped the paper on his desk. It was a paper from the day they arrested his father. Henry Allen had walked into his home after dropping his son off at practice to find his wife laying in a pool of her own blood. Because he was a doctor, he attempted to help his wife, but she was already dead. Due to the fact that there was no forced entry, no outside motive and his prints were all over the scene and body, it was pretty obvious that Henry was a suspect. Henry never made it to trial, he had a heart attack in jail awaiting trial. Barry believes he died from a broken heart.

"You must really like this girl. I've read some of her work, she's really talented. We could use some good press to help with rehabbing your image. You got a new start here, I can't let you mess it up."

"Thanks man. An interview sounds like a great idea. Can you get one set up for next week?"

"Aren't you glad I'm your agent? I already have on set up for you on Friday with the lovely Iris West," Cisco smirked at Barry as he stood up to hand him a paper with an address and phone number on it.

Barry's heart skipped a beat, he was ecstatic that he was going to get some one on one time with the woman that has been consuming his thoughts since he met her. Smiling he looked at Cisco, "You have no idea."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris interviews Barry

Iris had been avoiding CCPD. She loved visiting her dad at work, but really didn't want to run into his partner. She was finally accepting the break up and ready to move on. That morning at Jitters had set her back until she ran into Barry. Ever since that day, he had been in the back of her mind. She kept going back to his eyes, and his smile, and his lips. Those thoughts sent heat from her cheeks all the way to her core. It had been months since she had release and she was wondering what those lips could do.

Shaking off the thought of Barry Allen's head between her legs she walked into the precinct and walked towards her father. "Hey baby girl," Joe West said as he kissed Iris on the top of the head.

"Hey Dad, I just came by to drop off some lunch for you. I know that this new case has you preoccupied and I want to make sure that you are eating."

"You know me so well. You off to CCPN?"

"No, I actually have an interview with the new QB of the Cougars. We are meeting at Jitters."

"Your interviewing Barry Allen? Man that guy was a top prospect coming out of college. It's a shame that his pro career has been a bust," Eddie uttered as he walked up behind Iris.

Iris was not in the mood. She did her best to not roll her eyes, but she is not sure she succeed. This is why she was avoiding coming here. She hitched her purse on her shoulder, kissed her dad on the cheek and turned to Eddie. "Well, he certainly has a chance to prove you wrong." She nodded at Eddie and headed out the door and towards Jitters.

When Barry arrived, Iris was already sitting at a table near the back. Barry had to remember to breathe when he saw her. She looked up from her phone and saw Barry coming in the door. When she stood up to greet him, he couldn't help but to look her up and down. She was wearing a form fitted, knee high, black dress that was hugging her curves in all the right places. His eyes drifted from her legs to her lips. It was at that moment that Barry knew he had to know what she tasted like.

Barry took Iris' hand again to greet her, and again, there was a shock that went through the both of them. Iris looked into his eyes and her cheeks got hot. They broke contact and both sat down. "Mr. Allen, Thank you for agreeing to this interview. The city is really excited to get to know their new Quarterback."

"Please call me Barry, and the pleasure is all mine. I hear your one of the best reporters in the city. I honored to have you write about me."

If Iris could turn red, she would have. " Well, Thank you Barry. So tell me how does it feel to be traded to Central City?"

"I'm thankful for the opportunities that I had in Starling City, but I am glad to get a chance to prove to everyone that I can be an asset to the team."

"That's a very politically correct answer. You didn't have a choice to come here right? I mean rumor has it that you aren't really a team player." Iris was pressing. Barry was definitely someone she was interested in getting to now on a personal level, but she was a journalist first. She wanted to real story, the real Barry, and she wasn't afraid to say or do what she needed to to get it.

Barry was a bit surprised at the turn of the conversation so quickly. He actually was captivated by her. Reporter mode Iris was pretty sexy. He wasn't even offended at the line of questioning. "Actually, I think getting traded was a blessing in disguise, " He slightly licked his lips as he responded to her. She hoped he didn't notice her lingering on them. He did.

He continued, "I know that I can be abrasive and come off as an asshole sometimes. When I was a kid, I lost both of my parents. I didn't have any other family, so I was moved around from foster home to foster home. It wasn't always easy. I had to develop a tough exterior to survive. I guess I just kind of rub people the wrong way sometimes."

Iris took Barry's hand from across the table and held it in hers. "I'm sorry about your parents. I lost my mom at a young age too. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Barry smiled at Iris, "Thank you. I am really glad to be able to start over, to prove to people that I am better than their opinions of me." They continued their interview. Iris found out a lot of Barry that she was amazed to learn. He actually was a physics and chemistry double major in college. He thinks that science and math are what makes him such a good QB. He went to Keystone State on academic scholarship and even though he had played football for most of his life, wasn't even going to join the team. His high school coach had to beg him to even met with the Keystone recruiters. Barry had wanted to be a CSI investigator ever since he knew the truth about his mothers murder.

After a few hours, Iris had everything she needed to complete her article. "Barry, it has been really good getting to know you. I am more than excited to see you play next year. I just know you are going to prove everyone wrong."

"Well, I promise I won't let you down. Now besides your love of brownies, I don't really know anything about you," Well that wasn't entirely true as he had Cisco find out whatever he could about her," And it would be a huge disservice for that to continue."

Barry grabbed Iris' hand in his. She could have melted into a puddle in his hands at that moment. She looked into his eyes and stopped breathing just for a moment. "I would love to tell you about myself, but I really do need to get back to the office."

Barry wasn't going to be stopped that easily, "How about dinner? With me. Tonight?"

A grin appeared on Iris' face, "I would love that. Pick me up at 8pm." She wrote down her address and handed it to him. "I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight. Goodbye Barry."

He stood up and watched her walk out of the cafe, "Goodbye Iris."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris have their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support. I will try to update as often as possible.

Iris arrived at her apartment and quickly toed off her shoes and threw her bag on the floor by the front door. She had about an hour and a half to get ready for her date. She couldn't believe that she was going out with Barry Allen. She really didn't know who he was before she met him. Getting a date was the last thing on her mind when she went to the team offices that day. But there was just something about this guy. She got butterflies every time she thought about him. She had never felt like this with any other guy, including Eddie.

She went into her walk-in closet to decide what she was going to wear. After 10 minutes of throwing her whole wardrobe on the floor, she picked a look. She was going to wear a red, lacy, mid thigh bodycon dress. She decided to top it off with a leather jacket and her favorite 5 inch black pumps. Once she made her choice, she hopped in the shower. Just as she was getting out, she heard her front door open.

"Hey chick, I am here to get you ready for tonight." Linda screamed towards the bedroom as she set her bag on the kitchen table. "I brought everything you need for the perfect smokey eye."

Iris was grateful for Linda at that moment. She was far to nervous to do her own makeup with out looking like Ronald McDonald. "You are a life saver Lin. I already decided what to wear."

Linda walked into Iris' bedroom and started to lay out the make up on the vanity. Iris had just finished her up-do when she sat down. After Linda finished applying her makeup, Iris got up to get dressed. "Girl your face is beat! You might even get lucky tonight." Linda was definitely the more adventurous of the two. Iris remembers that in college it seemed like Linda was going out with a different guy, or girl, every weekend. "I have to keep my options open," she would always explain.

Iris rolled her eyes at Linda. It's true it had been a while, but Iris isn't the type sleep with a guy she just met on the first date. Just as she was about to explain that again to Linda there was a knock on the door. When Iris open the door, Barry's jaw dropped.

"You-you look amazing." And she really did. Barry couldn't believe his luck. Looking at her juicy red lips, he was ready to take her right then and there, right up against the wall.

"Thank you, you look nice too." Iris said back blushing.

Barry handed her a bouquet of roses. "These are for you. I thought about getting iris' but i figured that you get those all the time." He was right, Iris was glad to see that he did something different. Bringing her roses would be more memorable.

Linda walked over and grabbed the flowers from Iris. As she was taking them, she gave Barry a once over and smirked, "I'll put these in some water for you. Barry I hope you are taking my bestie somewhere good tonight. I would hate to have a roasting session about you tomorrow."

Barry turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his head. Iris looked mortified. "Well we should get going," she turned to Linda, "Lock up for me please? I will give you a call tomorrow Lin."

As her and Barry proceeded to leave she could her Linda yell, "Good luck!" as they were closing the door behind them. Barry gave Iris is arm to take and led her to the car. He opened the door for her and watched her get in. He caught himself staring at her legs again and a small smile crept on his face.

"So where are we going?" Iris asked as they pulled off.

"Well, I am new to the city, so I asked around. This place comes very highly recommended, but its a surprise."

"Okay, well I like surprises.Oh by the way, I finished the article. It should be in Sunday's paper. I think you will really like it."

"I have a feeling its because you wrote it." Barry smiled at Iris.

Iris looked at him and then turned towards the window. She didn't want him to see how bright her smile was. They finally pulled up to the waterfront. There were several restaurants there and Iris was trying to figure out where they were going. She started to get nervous as they passed them all and start walking towards the water. Finally their destination came into view. There was a gazebo that was set up with string lights all around and a table for two.

"Barry this is beautiful!" Iris exclaimed.

"Not half as beautiful as you," Barry looked into her eyes as he pulled out her chair for her.

"And so chivalrous." As Barry sat down across from Iris, the waiter appeared. He poured them both glasses of red wine that Barry had already picked out. The waiter advised them of the menu and told them their first course would be out shortly. After he walked away, Barry and Iris started starring at each other again.

After a long silence, Barry finally broke the ice, "So tell me Iris, what made you decide to become a journalist?"

"Well, I actually wanted to be a cop, like my dad. He was always my hero. I would see him helping people everyday and it made me want to do the same. Of course, when I let him know of my plans, he was not too happy. We fought about it for months, until I finally gave in. I figured if I couldn't help people by being a cop, maybe I could with my writing. I wasn't so sure until I wrote my first college paper article. It was about date rape on campus and how often they go unreported. I didn't think it would do much except inform the masses, but then I had several women come up to me and tell me that if it weren't for my article, they would not have had the strength to come forward. From that moment on, I knew I made the right decision."

Barry was even more impressed. He really was starting to like this girl. They continued talking for hours through all five courses and dessert. Iris had been worried that they would run out of things to talk about. But the conversation flowed so easily. They were practically talking over each other to get their stories out. Barry learned that Iris would do anything for the people she loved, and Iris learned that even though he was an athlete, he was still a bit of a nerd. It was endearing.

After dinner was over, they decided to take a walk around the waterfront. Barry held out his hand for Iris to take and they interlocked their fingers. "So," Barry started to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, why is an amazing woman like you single?"

"Well, I just got out of a long term relationship. We just had different ideas of what our future together would be. He was ready for a family, I wasn't."

"Do you think you will ever be ready for one?"

"Maybe, one day. Right now I just want to focus on my career and being a good person."

Barry stopped them and turned so that he could look at Iris. She gazed up into his eyes. Even with her 5 inch heels she had to look up at him. The electricity between them awakened something in Iris that she never felt before. Barry grabbed Iris by the chin and moved his lips towards hers. The kiss was chaste, with Barry ever so slightly rubbing his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked down at her. Iris finally opened her eyes and in seeing the look on his face pulled him in closer for a real kiss. She had to get up on her tip toes to reach him comfortably. Iris crashed he lips into Barry's nipping and licking his lips. Barry put his arms around Iris waist. Their tongues danced with each other as neither one of them wanted to part. Finally they had to or they would have run out of breath. As Iris pulled away, Barry's eyes were still closed.

"Wow," he thought he said to himself. When Iris snickered, he realized that he said it out-loud.

"Yeah, wow indeed she said." He bent down and kissed her again, this time holding her head in his hands. She tasted like cherries. Barry decided at that moment, that was the only thing he ever wanted to taste again.

It was getting late, they walked towards the car so Barry could take Iris home. Once they reached her apartment, he got out of the car and opened her door. They held hands again on the way to the door. "Well, this is me. I had a really great time tonight." Iris was nervous. They had already kissed so that wasn't a big deal. But Barry was looking really good and Iris was trying to keep her good girl image. As bad as she wanted to invite him in, she didn't.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to think that I can take you out again?" Barry asked her as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"I would love to go out with you again." Iris smiled as Barry took her hands again and leaned down for another kiss. Okay it was getting quite difficult for Iris to let him leave. But she broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes on more time before you opened her front door. "Goodnight Barry."

"Goodnight Iris." As he started to walk down the hallway towards his car leave, Barry couldn't help but think those bubbly feelings he had in his stomach wasn't just nervousness. It never happened to him before, but he thought he may be falling in love with this girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Barry's past shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued support. I added a slight bit of smut in this chapter and the next one as well.

Iris woke up with a smile on her face. She had just been on one of the most romantic dates of her life. The thought of Barry's lips on her lips and his hands around her waist made her loins ache. She slipped her hands into her panties and touched herself. She wanted the release badly and her memories of Barry we just the catalyst she needed. When the pleasure took over her entire body, she had a moment of clarity. Maybe it wasn't just like with this guy, maybe she was feeling something deeper. That assessment scared Iris, she had just gotten out of a relationship. She couldn't be falling for someone already.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to start on some coffee. There weren't any deadlines to worry about for the rest of the weekend. She and Linda were supposed to meet up later for Mani's and shopping. Iris grabbed her freshly brewed coffee and phone and went to sit down on the couch. She heard her phone beep and saw that she had a new text. A huge smile came across her face as she read it.

**Good Morning Beautiful..had a great time yesterday..I was thinking we could go out again on Sunday..I mean if it's not too soon**

_Good Morning...I had a great time too...I would love you see you again on Sunday_

**Great! I'll pick you up at noon on Sunday**

**Wear something** **comfortable**

Iris was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to see Barry again. After she finished her coffee, she headed for the shower to get ready for the day. Linda showed up just as she was putting her shoes on. "Hey chick, so how was your date? Did you get some?"

"Linda, I told you, I am not that type of girl...but I wanted to." They both laughed.

"So then I take it it did go good?"

"So good. He was a perfect gentleman. He arranged a private dinner on the waterfront. It was beautiful. We talked for hours. I felt like I really got to know him. And we kissed, and it was magical Lin. I mean, I have never in my wildest dreams thought I would meet someone like him."

"Okay, so it sounds like you will be seeing him again."

"Yeah, he wants to take me out on Sunday. You don't think that is too soon for a second date do you?"

"They way you keep talking about him...just let me know how good he is in the sack!"

"Linda what am I going to do with you?" Iris said shaking her head at Linda, "Come on, lets go shopping."

Barry was on cloud nine after his date with Iris. He dreamt about her that night. As soon as he woke up, he sent her a text, hoping she would agree to see him soon. He was elated that she said yes. Training camp was starting next week, and he was trying to get in as much time as he could with Iris.  
He was supposed to be meeting up with a few of his new teammates for lunch. Just some bonding and getting to know each other better before camp started. He was a good quarterback and an even better athelete. His ability to play the game was never in question, it was always his attitude that held him back. He is used to channeling his anger into the sport. In college it was a lot easier to get along with his teammates, simply because they all were immature. But professional football, that was different, and the men of this league were not going to let Barry get away with it.

Barry got dressed and headed out. He arrived at the gym that they all were meeting at. When he walked in, he was greeted by his new running back Jefferson Jackson. "Hey Barry, glad you could join us." Jefferson led Barry over to where the rest of the party was working out. "Barry, this is Oliver Queen our tight end, Ronnie Raymond and Scott Evans, wide receivers."

"Hey guys, great to finally meet you in real life and not just on the field."

"Oh yeah, I remember your rookie season, you lit us up. If i remember correctly, you beat us by 21 points," Ronnie was remembering, "As a matter of fact, Coach Wells tore us a new one after that game, I don't think anyone could even look him in the eye for a week."

"Yes, I remember. I believe I got a steak dinner from the vets on the team after that one." They all laughed. Barry was starting to feel more at ease with these guys. Maybe this new team won't be so bad after all.

After their workout, they all decided to go to the new smoothie place to get protein shakes. As soon as Barry walked through the door his heart sank. Standing at the counter ordering was someone he never expected to see again.

"Barry Allen, is that you?"

"Hey Patty, what you are doing here?" Patty was an old friend from college. Well not just a friend, and ex. Well, not just an ex, but the woman that he thought he was going to spend his life with. Barry and Patty had dated from Freshman to Senior year in college. They had met in their Intro to Chem class and hit it off right from the start. She was just as nerdy as he was, but way more confident. She had actually made the first move because Barry was just too shy. He just knew that once they graduated, she would accept his proposal and follow him wherever his football career would take him. Unfortunately, he thought wrong. Barry was heartbroken when she looked at him on his knee with a ring in his hand and said no. Her reasoning was that she did not want to live the life of a football wife. She had her own dreams of becoming a CSI and didn't want to constantly be uprooted because of her husbands career. That was the last night he ever saw her.

"Well, I just moved here from Keystone. I started a new job at CCPD as their new CSI assistant. I heard about your trade, so it looks like you will be here for a while then." Patty eyed Barry up and down. He had definitely gotten more muscular. The corners of her lips turned upwards and Barry started getting uncomfortable. It's not that any feelings were coming back about Patty, he had long since gotten over her, but the look in her eyes said she may not have.

"That's great about the new job. I know that's always been your dream." At this point, Barry just wanted to get his smoothie and get out of there.

"Yeah it has. Well, I have to get going, but I would love to meet up for coffee sometime. Here is my card, call me sometime, I would love to catch up."

Barry took the card from Patty reluctantly, "Sure thing."

"See ya around Barry." Patty walked out of the store.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked.

"That was my ex girlfriend from college." Barry replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, she is hot. Why did you let that get away?" Scott continued with the line of questioning.

"It's a long story, besides, I have met someone else, and I really want to see if I have a future with her." Barry smiled just thinking about Iris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris' 2nd date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild smut in this chapter

Sunday arrived and Barry couldn't wait to pick up Iris. He showed up this time with some specialty brownies from the local bakery. Iris was happy to see him when she answered the door. She thought he looked cute with his denim shorts and short sleaved polo top. He was even wearing a fitted, which Iris really thought made him look sexy. She put the brownies on the counter and they headed out the door.

This time, Barry took Iris to the local fair. Iris hadn't been to the fair since she was a little girl, so she was giddy with excitement as they pulled up. They walked hand in hand to ticket booth, grinning at each other like little kids. "So, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Umm, how about we play some games," she responded.

"Sounds good." The first stop was the basketball game. Barry knew that she wasn't into sports, but he really wanted to impress her. They went head to head and Barry could not believe that Iris scored more shots them him. "And here I am trying to impress you. I thought you said you weren't into sports?"

"I'm not really, unless you count bowling as a sport. I dunno, maybe it was just beginners luck? Now come on, I just won you a stuffed animal, do you want me to pick it out for you?"

Barry chuckled at that, "Actually, I think I want this stuffed pink bunny. It will go perfect with decor in my living room."

"And every time you look at it, you can think of me." Right after she said it, she realized how corny it was.

"Don't worry, I don't need a stuffed bunny to think about you," Barry smirked and leaned down to give Iris a passionate kiss.

Iris felt her cheeks get hot and intertwined her fingers with his as she grabbed his hand. "How about we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Let's go." They walked towards the Ferris Wheel both grinning hard. Once they were situated in the car the ride started. As soon as they got up to the top, the ride stopped. "This is nice," Barry offered.

"Yes it is. Being with you is nice. I didn't expect to feel like this again so soon after Eddie."

"Iris, if I can be honest with you, I really, really like you. I don't normally fall so fast, but with you, it feels like this is how it's supposed to be. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Iris looked up at Barry and leaned in for another kiss. Iris must have started feeling hot down there again, because next thing she knew, her hand were roaming through his hair. She felt his hands underneath her shirt, skin to skin, and she liked the way it felt. She was seconds away from climbing on his lap to deepen the kiss when the ride started again. Slightly embarrassed, she pulled away from him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

When they got off the ride, Iris stood up on her toes and whispered into Barry's ear, "Wanna get out of here?" The smile on his face was answer enough.

By the time they got to Iris apartment, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Iris struggled to even get the key in the door to unlock it. Once they were inside, all bets were off. Barry gently kissed Iris with closed lips at first. He then slowly licked her lips open and crashed his tongue into her mouth. Iris kissed him back with full force. Barry started kissing her cheek, then chin, then made his way down to her neck. His tongue gliding up and down on the one spot that would drive Iris crazy. She kicked off her shoes and started pulling at Barry's shirt, signaling for him to take it off. He pulled his shirt off and started unbuttoning Iris' blouse. He was impatient and annoyed that there were so many buttons.

Iris then led Barry to her bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. They began kissing and nibbling on each other. Barry grabbed Iris and rolled her over so her back was on the bed and he was one top of her. He again began leaving a trail a wet sloppy kisses from her lips down to her stomach. He moved his hands towards her shorts and started to pull them off. He looked at Iris in her lacy black bra and panties and was in awe. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

Barry had to know what she tasted like, so he pulled down her panties and got to work. As she was nearing the finish line, she moaned, "Barr, Oh My God!" and he knew that he had done well. He even got a new name out of it. Iris grabbed Barry and pulled him up to her, kissing him hard. She motioned to her nightstand and told him to get a condom out of the drawer. Once it was on, he looked at Iris again for permission. She nodded and he kissed her as he entered her.

They went on like this until neither one of them had the energy to continue. After the last round, Barry pulled Iris into him in the spooning position. They were both laying there, naked, bodies intertwined. Barry kissed Iris on the top of the head, "You are amazing."

Iris turned so she could look at him, "Me? I'm not the one that can do that thing with my tongue. I hope I get to experience that again the near future."

"That can be arranged," Barry looked at Iris and raised his eyebrows. She chuckled and gave him a kiss on the nose. She turned back around so that they were in the spooning position and closed her eyes. She thought to herself that yes, this is what love feels like. Iris knew it was too soon, but the heart wants what it wants, and she hoped Barry felt the same way. She didn't know it yet, but the first time Barry kissed Iris, he fell in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry starts training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the love. I have a lot of free time right now so I am able to update more frequently.

It had been two weeks since Iris and Barry's first time together. Training camp had started that Tuesday after their date, and they really didn't get a chance to see each other again. Barry was training for 12 hours a day. He had to be the first person in the building and the last one out at night. He knew the game, but the Cougars had a completely different playbook and it was going to take a lot of work to learn it. By the time he was done at night, he barely had enough energy to get his clothes off and into bed. It was times like that that he wished he had Iris there to greet him.

During camp, the team stays in the dorms at CCU. It gives the team a chance to bond before the season starts. Barry ended up rooming with Oliver. To someone who didn't know him, Oliver had the personality of a rock, but the more you got to know him, the more he opened up. He was actually an interesting person. He came from money, a lot of money. His dad owned one of the biggest tech companies on the west coast. He was currently engaged to Felicity, whom he claims is way to good for him. She graduated from MIT, so shes got to be smart.

Barry had just returned to the room when he saw there was a sock on the door. Barry chuckled. He knew that Felicity wasn't in there because she wasn't allowed at camp. He did, however, know that they were video chatting, and it would be a really bad idea to walk in there right now. Barry figured that they may be a while so he decided to walk around the campus for a bit.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Iris. It had been a few days since he had been able to hear her voice. It just kept ringing and Barry thought that she wasn't going to answer. As he was preparing what he was going to say on the voicemail, she finally picked up. Barry's knees went weak at the sound of her voice, "Hey Iris! I hope that I am not calling too late."

"No, not at all. I was just finishing up some research for a story. How's camp going so far?"

"Very long days. But it's been good. My new teammates are great, and Coach Wells really believes in me. I can't wait for the season to start."

"Barry, you make it hard not to believe in you." Iris got silent for a moment.

"I miss you," Barry whispered into the phone.

Iris smiled, "I miss you too. How long is camp again?"

"Just 2 more weeks until preseason, once that comes, I can at least stay at my place at night."

"I guess 2 weeks isn't that bad, but I don't know what I am going to do to keep myself...entertained."

He knew exactly what type of entertainment she was talking about. He couldn't wait to get back to being that type of entertainment. "I promise you that it will be worth the wait."

"I'll hold you to it."

They talked for about 20 more minutes and Barry thought it would be safe to head back to the room. When he walked in, Oliver was fast asleep. Barry got in bed and prepared to go to sleep. He only had thoughts of Iris as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the team was in the dinning hall for breakfast. Barry sat down at the table with Oliver, Jax, Ronnie and Scott. He was really bonding with those guys, especially Oliver. They all started talking when Scott pulled out the article that Iris wrote about Barry.

"You guys read this yet? It's pretty good. BA is really trying to make a good impression isn't he?" Scott teased.

"Aw man, you got a one on one with that hot sports reporter. I tried to ask her out once, it didn't go well," Jax said.

"Uh, no, actually Iris West wrote the article," Barry couldn't help but smile wide at just the sound of her name.

"You hit that didn't you?" Scott asked.

Barry's entire face turned bright red. He rubbed the back of his head, "It's not like that. We have been out a few times. I really like this girl. She is really special."

They all looked at Barry skeptically, except Oliver who only said, "Well, if she's special, make sure you don't mess it up."

Barry nodded, "I don't plan to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the support! xx

Iris was in her father's kitchen, finishing up the salad she made to go with her dad's lasagna. Training camp had ended today which meant she would finally get to see Barry again. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't even see her dad walk in.

"Hey babygirl, you alright?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, yeah dad I'm fine. I just took the lasagna out of the oven. Is Wally here yet?"

"He just got here, he went to put on a load of laundry. Are you sure you're okay? You've been walking around here in a daze for the last few weeks. Does it have to do with your breakup with Eddie?"

Iris shuttered at the thought, "No, god no. What Eddie and I had was special, but I have moved on." Her eyes lit up at the thought of who she had moved on with. Joe took notice and gave her a suspicious look.

As they were setting the food on the table, Wally walked in. "Hey sis. Please tell me you only made the salad, I have a test in the morning and I can't be up all night with a stomach ache."

"Ha-ha, very funny punk. Keep it up and I will not put in a good word with Linda for you."

"Okay you win," Wally conceded as he walked over to hug his sister. Wally was a senior at CCU. He decided to go to summer school so that he could graduate a semester early. He was majoring in engineering and hoped to get a job at Mercury Labs when he graduated. He also worked in the dinning hall at campus for extra spending money.

They all sat down to eat. About half way through dinner Wally dropped a bombshell, "So Iris, when were you going to tell us that you were dating Barry Allen?"

Iris choked on her food. What was it with her choking when it came to Barry? Joe looked over at Iris the same way he had in the kitchen. "Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Well I was working on campus during the teams training camp. I may have overheard some things."

"What kinds of things?"

"You guys have been out a few times. And you are very special." Wally said that last part sarcastically.

Iris smiled. Barry thought she was special. "Yes, we went on a few dates. Nothing major." She conveniently left out the part where they had a 4 hour marathon session where her soul left her body several times.

Her father interjected, "You sure it's a good idea to get involved with an athlete? They don't tend to have very good reputations when it comes to relationships."

"Dad, Barry is different. He had been nothing but a gentleman. I like him."

"Well, as long as he treats you good," Joe stood up and kissed Iris on the head before taking his dishes into the kitchen.

"So does that mean we get to go to all the games for free?" Wally asked.

"Shut up!" Iris jokingly punched her brother in the arm.

After watching a movie with her dad and Wally, Iris decided it was time to head home. When she got home, she was surprised to see Barry waiting for her at her front door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Barry didn't answer, he just picked Iris up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. In between kisses he as able to get out," I told you I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's go inside." Barry reluctantly set Iris down and let her open the door. He never took his hands off her. Iris led him to her bedroom, where they stayed the rest of the night.

The next morning, Barry awoke to Iris laying on his chest, legs tangled. He leaned down to smell her coconut shampoo. He could smell that scent forever. He looked at Iris still sleeping. She was so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to wake her, so he just continued staring at her. After a few minutes, Iris stirred awake.

"Good Morning." she said sleepily.

"Morning, How did you sleep?"

"Very well, best nights sleep I've had in a while." She reached up and planted a kiss on him.

"Me too. I have an idea, why don't we go grab some coffee and breakfast at Jitters and then head to my place. I have to study the playbook for a little while, but then we can order some take out and watch Netflix the rest of the day."

"Okay, I'd like that. Besides, I have to work on an article so I can do that while your studying."

"Sounds like a plan."

They both got up and got dressed. Barry came to Iris' house straight from camp, so he still had all his stuff in the car. Once they were ready, they headed to Jitters. They walked in the coffee shop hand in hand, giggling about some corny science joke that Barry had just told. They got their order and went to sit down at a table near the back. Barry had been in Central City long enough now that people were starting to recognize him. Although he loved being a QB, he sometimes hated the attention. He hoped that sitting in the back would prevent some of that unwanted attention.

They were sitting a the table for a few minutes when someone walked up and patted Barry on the back. "Hey Barry, fancy seeing you here." It was Patty, she was the last person he wanted to see, especially since he was there with Iris.

Patty went in for an awkward hug. Iris' brow lifted just a bit. "And who is this?" Patty asked. She had given Iris the once over. She was pretty, but not really Barry's type. He usually went for the blonde hair, blue eyes type of women. Patty just figured she was some groupie.

"Patty, this is Iris, Iris West...my girlfriend." When Barry said that, Iris looked up at him and flashed him a mega watt smile. They never discussed labels, but she wasn't upset. She was actually relieved because deep down that was what she really wanted.

Iris held out her hand for Patty to shake, "It's nice to meet you Patty."

"West," Patty started thinking, "Do you know a Joe West?"

"Yeah, that's my dad. How do you know him?"

"I work at CCPD in the CSI department. I've worked with him on a couple of cases. You used to date his partner right?"

Iris was now starting to get annoyed at miss perky Patty. Barry could tell and was ready to end the conversation. "Well Patty it was nice running into you again, but Iris and I need to get going."

"I understand. Barry don't forget, I still would like to get coffee with you." Patty knew she was getting under Iris' skin. She didn't care though. Barry was hers for 4 years. She regretted everyday that she said no to his proposal. Now that they were in the same city, it felt like destiny that they be together again. She was not going to let Iris stand in the way. Iris was new, Patty and Barry had history.

Barry turned red at the prospect of having to see Patty again. He took Iris' hand and began to lead her out of Jitters. Once they were outside he turned to Iris. "I am so sorry about that."

Iris wasn't even thinking about Patty, "So I'm your girlfriend huh?"

"I'm sorry, it just came out. I mean I want you to be my girlfriend..I mean if you want to...I mean I didn't want to make you feel like you have to...but if you want to...I wouldn't mind it..."

Iris grabbed Barry by he neck and pulled him into a kiss to stop his rambling. "Yes Barry Allen, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Barry was so happy that he picked Iris up bridal style and walked her to the car. They headed to Barry's loft to continue their day, and hopefully their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an idea where I want this to go. I'm writing short chapters but if I feel like its getting too long, I might turn it into a 2 or 3 part series. Please let me know what you guys think of that idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 4 more chapters that I will post today. I am just too impatient to wait to see how the story ends. Enjoy!

Barry and Iris had been an offical couple for a little over a month now. They had been spending as much time together as they could. Iris would usally spend the night at Barry's place 4 nights a week. He wanted her to stay there everynight, but Iris wanted to make sure he got proper rest the few nights before game day. Barry didn't like it, but it gave him incentive to play his best on Sunday's. Iris told him just because she couldn't stay the night, didn't mean that they couldn't have fun. That was the day Barry made the switch to iPhone, so that he could facetime Iris anytime and anywhere. It also made it easier for Barry when he had to play on the road. That was when he missed her the most.

For someone who wasn't a big sports fan, Iris loved gameday. The first game of the season, she sat in the owners box. Caitlin had invited her to the home opener at their interview. Iris had never been in a luxary suite like that before. She ate lobster and drank expensive champagne. She was even allowed to bring a guest. As much as Wally begged her to take him, she had to bring Linda. Linda was more than happy with the invitation and used the opportunity to network. Iris watched Barry play with so much pride. The Cougars won the game 31-17 and Barry got the game ball. When Iris saw him after the game she ran to him and jumped into his arms to congratulate him. She would show him just how proud she really was of him later that night.

Iris let Barry know that it was finally time for him to meet her dad. Barry suggested that Iris bring Joe and Wally to the next home game and then they could have dinner afterwards. Wally was excited to get to go to a game. Joe still had his doubts about Barry, especially when he found out about him and Patty, but he promised Iris he would give him a chance.

The game that they went to was against the Cougars rivals, the Coast City Sharks. Iris and her family sat with some of the other players families. Iris already had met some of them. She saw Felicity and went to sit near her. She started to get close to her after her and Barry had made it official. They had gone on a few double dates and some girls day outings too. Iris introduced Felicity to her dad and brother and Felicity introduced them to her friend Jessie and Kendra, Jax's girlfriend. Wally took a liking to Jessie and went to sit next to her.

The game was a nail biter. There were two minutes left in the 4th quarter and they had just come back from a time out. The Cougars were down 6 points. A touchdown would win the game. On first down, Barry handed the ball off to Jax who ran for 15 yards. Kendra jumped up so quickly that she spilled soda all over herself. On the next play, Barry dropped back to pass and was sacked. Iris' heart jumped out of her body. This was the part of the sport she didn't like. Barry went down hard and the team had to take a time out so the medical staff could look at him. Iris was ready to run down to the sideline when she saw Barry put his helmet on and run back out onto the field. She finally released the breath that she was holding in.

Barry got back behind center and lobbed a pass down field to Ronnie. He ran another 15 yards. The were almost at the end zone with 45 seconds left on the clock. Iris was saying a silent prayer as the team walked up to the line of scrimmage. The first two plays were incomplete passes. Iris worried that they weren't going to win the game. The center snapped the ball and Barry looked like he was going to pass, but he saw a lane and ran the ball into the end-zone for a touch down.

Everyone in their section were on their feet screaming and cheering. Iris glanced over at Joe who looked impressed. She was glad that it looked like her dad had a good time. She couldn't wait until she was able to see Barry and give him a hug.

They all went to the parking lot area where the players greet their families after the game. When Barry came out Iris ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Careful," he cautioned Iris, "The sharks defense likes to hit hard, I'm just a little sore."

"Sorry babe, I am just so happy for you," she kissed him on the cheek, "Babe, I would like you to meet my dad Joe and my brother Wally."

Barry stuck his hand out to greet Joe. Joe shook his hand a little harder than he intended to. Barry got a scared look in his eye. Joe was a bit intimidating. Barry wasn't sure if it was the whole police thing or the whole I'm sleeping with you daughter thing. He, however, loosened up when Joe said, "Great game. I'm glad I got to see it in person. You show a whole lot of poise in the pocket."

Barry smiled wide. He was so glad that Joe was warming up to him. He didn't have to worry about Wally. He just kept talking about the bomb that he threw to Oliver in the 3rd quarter. They stood in the lot talking for a little while longer. Various teammates were coming up to Barry congratulating him on the game and introducing them to their family's. Wally couldn't believe he was meeting so many players. He pulled Iris aside and thanked her for dumping Eddie, he would have never gotten this opportunity if they were still together. Iris did her patent eye roll and slapped Wally on the arm.

"You guys ready to go to dinner?" Iris asked.

"Yeah let's go," her dad responded and they headed towards their cars to leave. "Iris, why don't you ride with Wally and I will ride with Barry." Joe looked over at an anxious Barry.

"Um, yeah, that will work," Barry answered while rubbing his hand against the back of his head. Iris was now able to recognize what that meant and knew that Barry was nervous. Iris grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on his palm to calm him down. That always seemed to do the trick.

She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

That was enough to calm Barry and he led Joe towards his car while Iris and Wally walked the opposite direction. When they pulled out from the stadium Joe decided it was the right time to start this discussion.

"Now I will be honest, I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of my daughter dating a professional athlete. I know you guys have a reputation when it comes to women. I don't know you that well, but Iris says your good people. She is one of the most important things in the world to me, and I will not hesitate to end you if you hurt her."

Barry swallowed very hard at that statement. "Don't worry sir, I would never do anything to hurt Iris. I lo-," Joe looked over at Barry with weary eyes, "I mean I care a lot about her."

Barry was not about to tell Iris' father that he loved her before he told her. They hadn't even been official for two months yet and he didn't want to scare her away. He knew her last relationship ended because he was moving too fast. Barry didn't want to do anything to lose Iris.

They made it to the restaurant right after Iris and Wally. They all walked in together and were seated in a table near the back. The food was great and the conversation was even better. Barry and Wally hit it off right away. Wally was happy to be able to talk science with someone who was just as enthusiastic as he was. Joe looked on confused. He had no idea that Barry had that side of him.

The conversation then turned to Barry's family. He got a bit red when Joe asked him about his parents. Iris could tell that this subject made Barry uncomfortable. Barry just said that they both passed away and left it at that. He figured Iris would just explain it to Joe later on.

Once dinner was finished, they all were standing out front saying their goodbyes. Barry promised Wally he would look over some stuff he was working on for school. Joe grabbed Barry into a bear hug to say goodbye. Iris smiled at Barry, he must have really impressed her father. That thought was confirmed when she hugged her dad and he whispered into her ear, "I approve."

Barry drove him and Iris to his place. Once they were settled, they laid down on the couch together. Barry was holding Iris while they were watching tv. He looked down at her and asked, "How was I tonight? Do you think your dad likes me?"

Iris sat up and turned around to face him. "I think he loves you, like I love you."

Barry sat up a little straighter, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you Barry Allen. You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know."

"I am so in love you with Iris West," Barry leaned down and kissed Iris. This kiss was different than all the others. This kiss meant something more. He couldn't believe Iris loved him back. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Instead he settled for holding Iris close to his chest, breathing in her scent, never wanting this moment to end. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst

It was December and Barry and Iris had been together for five months now. They had fallen into a nice routine. Iris would work during the day while Barry was at practice. Barry would come home everyday to Iris working on some article. They would cook dinner together, well Iris really did the prep and he would do the cooking. She explained very early on that her repertoire included coffee, salad and brownies. Barry didn't need to try and test that, he believed her.

Iris would always quiz him on the playbook. He said that it made him remember it better. They would always shower together at night, which usually let to things that would require another shower. And then Barry would hold her as they went to sleep. He wouldn't want his days to go any other way. He hated it when Iris would stay at her apartment. He would beg her not to go, but she would always just say that he needed his strength for the weekend.

The regular season was coming to an end. There were only 2 more games before the playoffs started. The Cougars had a winning record, but would need to win both of the last games in order to advance. Barry was under a lot of pressure. He didn't want to let his team down. They had all really came to accept him and he hadn't had any problems in the locker room. He would like to think that Iris had something to do with that.

They were sitting in the living room together while Iris was rubbing his shoulders and quizzing him on the new plays the coach had given him.

"Okay what's this play?" Iris pointed to the play on the ipad screen.

"Gun Brown Right 74 Hoss X Follow?" Barry said, not sure if was correct.

"You're right. See you got this. I have nothing but faith in you." Iris leaned down to give Barry an good job peck.

"By the way, the team Christmas party is going to be this Friday. Do you think you will be able to make it?"

"Of course babe. I wouldn't miss it for the world. What's the dress code?"

"Black tie I think."

"Yay! Now I have a reason to go shopping with Linda."

Barry laughed, "I never knew you needed a reason."

"Shut up!" Iris slapped Barry lightly on his arm. "So I wanted to talk to you about something." Iris got serious.

"What's up?"

"Well, as you know, I have been working on an investigation into Dr. Zoloman, you know the doctor to the athletes. Anyways, I have been doing some digging and it turns out that he has been supplying athletes from all different sports with steroids."

This topic of conversation was starting to make Barry uncomfortable. He would never take steroids, but he wouldn't put it past some of the guys in the locker room. "I mean, I don't think any of the guys in our locker room are doing it."

"Barry, this is bigger than just some players going to the doc for them. This guy is working with coaches and even some team doctors. I want to interview some of the staff and see what I can find out."

"Iris, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not? I mean this is a huge story. I think the public deserves to know. Especially since the city helped pay for the brand new stadium. I would think the tax payers would care if people on the team are cheating."

"Iris, I just think that maybe you should get more facts before you start coming in with a bunch of accusations."

That statement unsettled Iris. "You just assume I would come in and start making accusations without facts to back them up?"

"I'm just saying Iris...look, I am finally in a good place with my teammates and I don't think it would look good if my girlfriend was running around saying that they are on steroids."

"So this isn't about the truth, this is about your image? Unbelievable." Iris could tell her voice was getting louder. She really didn't want to fight with Barry, but he was being incredibly selfish.

"Yeah Iris, this is about my image. I may not get another chance if I don't get this right. My career is important to me."

"And mine is important to me!" Iris had never been so angry. "You know what Barry, I'm just gonna go." Iris stood up and went to get her belongings. She hurried past him so he couldn't see her crying.

"Iris wait," He called after her, but she just kept going and slammed the door behind her.

Barry didn't sleep well that night. Practice was even worse the next day. He couldn't remember any of the new play calls and he kept missing wide open receivers. After practice Coach Wells made it very clear that he needed to get it together. Oliver caught Barry in the parking lot. He could tell by the look on Barry's face that his bad day had something to do with him and Iris.

"Hey man, what's up with you today?" he asked Barry.

"Me and Iris had a huge fight yesterday and now she won't answer any of my calls. I don't know what to do man, I think I may have really messed up this time."

"You know, Felicity and I broke up a least a dozen times before we got engaged. I was always doing some stupid pigheaded thing to make her mad. Usually after a few days, I would show up at her place, crying and begging her to take me back."

"And that worked?" Barry asked incredulously.

"We're getting married aren't we? Look all I am saying is if you both really love each other, it will work out."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime BA. Will I see you at the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." 'By myself' Barry thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party

Iris met up with Linda and Felicity. She was still mad at Barry, but it had only been one day, and she missed him already. Linda was ready to start a mob to go after Barry with pitchforks, but Felicity was a bit more understanding.

"Look Iris, I understand how important your career is to you. But try to see it from Barry's point of view." Felicity started.

"Yeah, his point of view doesn't matter. Especially if his view is that your career isn't as important as his. Just because he makes a lot of money, doesn't mean that he is more important." Linda added.

"Your right Linda," Felicity continued,"But I don't think that Barry really believes that. I haven't known the two of you long Iris, but he looks at you like you hung the moon. I think he may just be scared. I know about his upbringing. It sounds like being accepted by the team is really important to him. He's probably scared of the locker room dynamic changing if you start digging."

"I would never put Barry in that type of situation. I know how important this team and this game is to him. I wouldn't ever want to jeopardize that. I just wish he had been a little more supportive of me." Iris explained.

"Did you tell Barry that?" asked Felicity.

Iris looked down at her hands, "No."

"Well maybe you two need to talk. According to Oliver, Barry had a terrible practice today. I think a talk is just what the both of you need."

"I do miss him. And I do feel bad about how I left things. I can't just call him and say sorry. I have to show him that I do love him and want to make this work."

"Well, isn't that Christmas party tomorrow. Why don't you surprise him there. I already saw a dress that would knock his socks off." Linda offered.

"Actually that ain't a bad idea." Felicity agreed.

The night of the Christmas party, Barry was reluctant to go. He still hadn't talked to Iris and he was absolutely miserable. He knew he needed to get his act together before Sunday. He had a big game coming up that was a must win and he couldn't afford to mess up. Barry had worn a tux for the occasion. He knew he looked good, but he was just missing one thing. His Iris.

He walked up to the bar, "Hey can get a whiskey, neat, and make it a double please." He leaned on the bar and turned around to face the entrance when he almost fell over. He saw Iris walk through the door and start walking down the steps to the ballroom. She was wearing a floor length, backless, red halter dress with slits going up both sides all the way to her thighs. She looked like she stepped right out of his dreams.

Barry didn't even wait for the bartender to give him his drink before he made his way over to Iris. They stared at each other for a bit.

"Barry I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry Iris."

They both apologized at the same time. "You look absolutely stunning tonight Iris." he really couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"You look great too. The tux really suits you." Iris was staring right along with Barry. She missed being able to look into his eyes. She could tell he had not slept well the last few nights. Truth be told, she hadn't either.

Barry took her hand, "Come dance with me." She smiled and nodded and he led her to the dance floor. He put his other hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder as they arrived on the dance floor. He pulled her closer as they swayed to the slow jazz playing in the background. He honestly couldn't hear anything else or see anything else but Iris. She put her head against his chest and just listened to his heart beat.

"Iris, I really am sorry," he began, "I think I was just scared about changing the team dynamic. As much as I would hate to lose them, losing you would devastate me. Not being able to hold you or kiss you ever again is not something I ever want to think about. I will support you no matter what, just please be patient with me."

"I believe you. I'm sorry that I got so angry. I never stopped to look at things from your point of view. I also never got a chance to tell you that you mean the world to me, and I would never, ever do anything to jeopardize your career or hurt you. I love you Barry." Iris looked up a Barry and waited for him to respond.

"I love you," and he leaned down to kiss Iris. He had missed the taste of her lips. He started off just pressing his lips to hers, but then she licked his lips open and for a few minutes it was just tongue and teeth. They hadn't even realized that they had an audience until the came up for breath. All his teammates started cheering.

"Thank god," he heard Ronnie say, "Now you should be able to remember the playbook!"

The whole room erupted in laughter and everyone went back to their dancing and socializing.

"So does that mean you will spend the night tonight?" Barry asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well I normally wouldn't sleep over on a Friday night, but the way you are looking in that tux, I might have to break the rules."

Barry grinned at Iris and dipped her into a chaste kiss. They then got pulled deeper into the dance floor by his teammates and their dates where they danced until their feet got tired.

Iris fell asleep on the ride home. She had one too many appletinis. She just kept saying," but it's an open bar." When they got there, Barry carried Iris into the loft. He didn't want to wake her. Even in her drunken slumber she was beautiful. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. He debated taking her dress off, but decided against trying to move her so much. Barry removed his jacket and shoes and got into the bed next to Iris. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Iris stirred just a little bit. She wasn't fully awake, but Barry could hear her say something about her never wanting to leave this bed and she shouldn't have to. Then she went silent again. Barry thought to himself that she was right, she shouldn't ever have to leave, and he didn't ever want her to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets himself into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for sticking with this story. I appreciate all the kudos and comments!

The Cougars won their first of the two remaining games. Having Iris back and not mad at him made all the difference. Barry had his best statistical game of the season. 350 yards and 3 touchdowns. His confidence was at an all time high and he just knew that his team was going to make the playoffs.

The team typically had the day after the game off. Wally had called him that morning to congratulate him on his win and asked him if he could look over his final senior project. Wally had to turn it in the next day and just wanted to make sure it was good. Barry was happy to help, so they decided to meet at CCPD and walk to Jitters together.

When Barry arrived to CCPD, Wally wasn't there yet. Barry had been there a few times before to meet up with Joe, so he went to wait by his desk. As he was sitting there, he couldn't help but notice all the photos on his desk of Iris and Wally. While he was admiring a picture of Iris in her graduation cap and gown, someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Barry, we have got to stop running into each other like this," He looked up to see Patty staring down at him.

"He-Hey Patty." He did not have time for this today.

Patty looked at Barry like a piece of meat. "Waiting for Joe? I think I heard he went straight to a crime scene from home, he might be a while."

"Thanks, but I am actually supposed to be meeting Wally."

"Oh, OK, well, while you are waiting, how about a tour of my lab? If I remember correctly, you did want to be a CSI at one point in your life."

Barry really didn't want to be alone with Patty, but he kept having these awkward run ins with her and figured if he gave her this little bit of attention, she would back off a little. He reluctantly agreed and followed her up the stairs towards the lab.

He hated admitting it, but he was actually impressed with the lab. The science geek came out and he started nerding out about all the tools and chemicals. Maybe he was a little to enthusiastic because not a moment later he felt Patty standing close behind him.

He turned to face her and was stopped by her staring into his eyes. "Barry look, I know that the way that we ended was kinda messed up. I just want to say sorry for hurting you like that."

"Yeah, whatever Patty, I forgive you." Barry did not like where this was going and started to head out of the lab when he felt her tug on his arm to stop him.

"Wait, I just...I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped thinking about you. Looking back, I should have never said no. Maybe I was just scared. Seeing you in the smoothie shop that day brought back so many feelings. I didn't know how much I really missed you." Patty closed the space more between them, "Didn't you miss me?"

Barry took a few steps back to put more space between them. "Patty, that was a long time ago, I have moved on, maybe you should to."

"Why didn't you fight for us?" she asked eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Patty, I put my heart on the line, everything out there for you, and you said no. What was there to fight for?"

"Barry I-" she didn't know how to continue so she just stepped closer to Barry again. She decided to be bold. She leaned up to Barry and kissed him. She thought that if he could remember the chemistry they had, it may reignite his feelings for her.

The kiss lasted longer then it should have. Barry never kissed her back, but it took him a moment to register what was happening. He pushed back from her and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Patty, I told you, I have moved on. I am in love with someone else. What we had is long over. I'm sorry." Barry turned around and walked out of the room to Patty calling for him to return. He started walking back down to the first floor of the precinct when he saw Wally.

"Hey Wally," they dapped each other up, "You ready to head to Jitters?"

"Where were you just coming from?"

"Oh, I was looking for the bathroom."

Wally looked at Barry suspiciously. They were about to leave when Wally looked up and saw Patty coming around the corner towards the stairs. She was practically eyeball raping Barry. 'Bathroom, yeah right' he thought to himself as they walked out of the building. Barry never gave Wally or anyone a reason not to trust him, but Wally was aware of the history between him and Patty. He decided that he wouldn't tell Iris, but he was going to be keeping an eye on that.

The project the Wally was working on had to do with turbine engine cars. It was a pretty cool idea, and he had done a really great job on the project. Barry helped him tweek a few things but for the most part, it was almost perfect. Barry invited Wally to lunch but he declined. He apparently really hit it off with Felicity's friend Jessie and we was going to meet her for lunch.

Barry found himself without anything to do. He was walking around downtown when he decided to go into a jewelry shop. Christmas was in a few days. He had already got his gifts for everyone, but thought he should get one more thing for Iris. He was always bringing her little things here and there, but he never got her anything shiny or expensive. She loved shopping but wasn't materialistic.

He walked in and was greeted by the jeweler. He absentmindedly wandered over the the engagement rings. He had been through this before. He looked down at the sparkly gems and started to picture himself down on one knee, placing one of the rings on the love of his life. His thought were interrupted, "Can I help you find something sir?"

"Oh, I am looking to get some bling for my girlfriend for Christmas."

"Okay, I see you are looking at rings, are you doing a Christmas day proposal?"

The thought of Iris being his wife was tempting but he knew if he tried to propose this soon, she would surely leave him. "We have only been together 5 months, I think it is a little too soon." Yet there he was looking at engagement rings.

"Well, when you are ready, come see me," she said with smile, "Since you won't be getting a ring, what other kind of bling were you thinking about?"

"I dunno...maybe a necklace?"

"That sounds nice, let me show you a few things."

In the end, Barry ended up choosing a beautiful 3 ct. diamond pendant necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Iris would probably be upset that he spent so much money on her, but he just signed a $90 million contract. He was not hurting for money.

He headed to the loft. He wanted to get there before Iris did so that he could hide his new purchase in the safe. He had barely put it away when he heard Iris walk through the front door.

"Babe you here?" Barry heard her call out from the kitchen. He came downstairs and grabbed her from behind, peppering kisses all on her neck.

"I missed you today," he told her.

"Yeah, I missed you too. How did things go with Wally today?"

"Good, your brother is really smart."

"Yeah, he gets it from me." Iris smiled. "So listen, Dad wants us at the house on Sunday for Christmas dinner no later than 3pm."

Because it was the end of the season, a lot of the games would be played on Saturday instead of Sunday. If they won this last game, the team would be in the playoffs. Barry had only made the playoffs once in his career. He was excited at the prospect of being able to play for a championship.

"Also, I picked up the game day tickets, my dad and Wally are so excited." Iris walked over to him and gently kissed him.

Barry always got turned on by her kisses, no matter how chaste they were. He picked Iris up and kissed her all over. "Instead of going out for dinner tonight, why don't we just stay in and order take out?"

"I would love that, but we promised Linda that we would meet her new boyfriend tonight. You know what would happen if we bail."

Barry had an idea what would happen. Linda was a firecracker and it was best not to get on her bad side. "Well how about some one on one time in the bedroom before we go?" He asked hoping she would agree.

"Meet me in the shower in 10 minutes," she gave him a big kiss on the lips. She wouldn't need to ask twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests to dig deeper into the Patty situation, so I started it off in this chapter. It will eventually be resolved by the end of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a few more chapters a least today. May finish the story as well. Thanks everyone again xx

The day of the final game of the season had finally arrived. Iris and her family arrived at the stadium about an hour to game time. They again sat in the family section. Jessie and Wally had been dating for a few weeks and she came with them as well. The plan was to have everyone come over to the loft later on that evening and open gifts. Official Christmas dinner was tomorrow at her dads house. Joe insisted that the tradition be continued no matter what.

Cisco, Barry's agent, was at the game too. Iris had only interacted with him a handful of times, but she liked him, he was really funny. On drunken karaoke night, he admitted that Barry had him dig up information on her after the met. "I think it was love at first sight," he told Iris.

The game started out slow. Both teams had really good defense. Neither team could get anything going on offense. Iris partially blamed herself. She never spent the night at Barry's the night before a game, but last night, he would not let her leave. She only agreed to stay if he went to bed at a reasonable hour and they did not have sex. Barry was okay with the rules, he just wanted to taste her, he didn't need anything else. After he pleasured Iris, they both turned in around 9 pm so he got enough sleep.

After half time, the game picked up. Barry was able to drive the ball down the field on three consecutive possessions. By the time the 4th quarter rolled around, the Cougars had a sizable lead. They ended up winning the game 34-10. They were going to the playoffs. Iris knew that the team would be in the locker room after the game a little bit longer, celebrating. She sent Barry a text to let him know she was so proud of him and that she would meet him at home. She needed to get ready for tonight.

Iris had to stop and pick up the food for the party tonight. Iris wasn't a cook and Barry didn't have time to prepare anything, so they decided to have the night catered. She arrived at the Italian restaurant and picked up the order. By the time she got back to the loft it was 5pm. People would be arriving in the next hour. She put the spread out and went to get ready.

While she was in the shower, Barry arrived home. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe they made it to the playoffs. Not only that, they earned a first round bye. That meant that they didn't have to play another game until the second week of the playoffs. If they could win the next two, they would be in the championship game.

Barry quietly walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower with Iris. He immediately kissed her as soon as he got in. Iris was happy to see him, but nearly cussed him out when he got her hair wet. "Barry! I just paid a lot of money to get my hair done!"

He laughed, "I'll make you another appointment on Monday," and he kissed her again.

Once they were dressed, their guests started arriving. They had invited Joe, Wally, Jessie, Linda, her new boyfriend Tony, Oliver, Felicity, Scott, Ronnie, Jax, Kendra, Cisco and his wife Cynthia. They all settled all around the house drinking, laughing and eating.

After about an hour of mingling Iris announced that it was time to open gifts. Joe went first. Barry and Iris got him a joint gift. A singed throwback Cougars jersey from Joe's favorite player Martin Stein. He cried when he opened it. Wally received a robotic arm to help with his inventions. He could barely contain his excitement. Barry got his teammates the same thing. Tickets to the upcoming Kendrick Lamar concert, for them and a date, complete with back stage passes.

It was time for Iris and Barry to exchange gifts. Iris handed a box to Barry and gave him a kiss, "Merry Christmas babe. This is only part of your gift, I'll give you the other part once everyone leaves," she whispered to him. Barry was ready to kick everyone out right there.

Barry open the box to find a beautiful gold Rolex watch. Barry wasn't sure how she could afford it, but loved it none the less. "Thank you baby," he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Okay, my turn!" Iris was giddy. Everyone laughed at how child like she was acting. Iris always loved opening presents. Barry went to the tree and pulled out 4 boxes. "Babe, this is too much," Iris told him.

"Iris you deserve the stars, this is nothing."

She grabbed the boxes out of his hands and went for the largest one first. She opened it and started to cry. Barry had gotten her a leather bound first edition of her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. She gave him the tightest hug, "Babe, this is wonderful, thank you so much!"

"There's more, keep opening."

Iris grabbed the other boxes and her eyes started watering more when she saw the diamonds. She took off the jewelry she was wearing and put on the diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet. She pulled Barry to him and gave him a long, lingering sloppy kiss. "This Christmas has been amazing, thank you babe. I love you."

"I love you."

The night continued on. They had played a few games of cards and danced around to Christmas music.

Around 2 am, everyone had finally left. Barry was tired, but he wasn't about to go to sleep and miss out on the rest of his Christmas gift. Iris led him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "You stay right here, I will be back."

Iris walked into the bathroom. Barry quickly undressed down to his boxers and laid on top of the covers waiting for her to return. Iris walked out of the bathroom in a white lacy number that left nothing to the imagination. She walked over towards Barry and he jumped up and grabbed her by the waist.

"This is better than ANY watch you could have given me." He kissed her hard. She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

As sexy as Iris was in her lingerie, he thought it would look better on the floor. He slowly started to take it off of her. Kissing her all over as he was doing it. She started towards the necklace to take that off as well when Barry stopped her, "No, leave them on."

He laid her on the bed and just looked at her naked body, dripping in diamonds. He began kissing her again from head to toe. When he reached her center, Iris stopped him. "This is supposed to be your Christmas gift."

"Trust me, letting me do this would be the best gift of all."

Iris didn't argue with him and let him do his thing. They enjoyed each other until the sun came up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry take their relationship to the next level

Iris was getting ready for work on Monday morning. She had really enjoyed her and Barry's first Christmas together. They had dinner at her dads last night and that went well too. Wally had announced that he did in fact get the job in the robotics division at Mercury Labs. Barry had promised to take him out for a guys night to celebrate.

She had just put her shoes on when she felt Barry hug her from behind. "Why do you have to leave? Just call in sick and get back in bed with me."

"Babe, I wish I could stay in bed too, but I am not paying back $70,000 in student loans for nothing." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know, I would never ask you to stop doing what you love. I just miss you when your gone all day."

"Aww babe," she kissed him again deeper.

"I have an idea. Why don't you just move in with me? I mean, your here all the time anyways."

Iris turned to look him in the eyes, "Are you sure you are ready for that kind of commitment?"

"Iris, your the last thing I want to see when I go to sleep and the first thing I want to see when I wake up. I love you, yes, I am ready for that kind of commitment."

Iris thought for a moment and then gave him the biggest smile she could muster, "Yes, yes, I will move in with you."

Barry picked Iris up and threw her on the bed. He began kissing her on her neck. While laughing she said, "Babe, your gonna make me late for work." She kissed him back and got up off the bed. "I'll see you here, at home, when I get off okay."

He loved hearing her call it home and not the loft, "Okay, I guess I can wait. I love you. Have a good day."

"I love you too babe."

When Iris got to work, she looked like she was floating. She couldn't believe that she was going to officially move in with Barry. She momentarily thought maybe it was too fast, but they had been together almost 6 months. Plus it felt right. I mean with Eddie they were together for over a year before she would even consider moving in with him. Once she did, she realized that maybe she made a mistake. When he started getting pushy about marriage and kids, she decided that she just couldn't do this anymore. She did love Eddie but she came to realize that she wasn't in love with him. She moved out 4 months after she moved in.

"Iris, you are absolutely glowing, you must have gotten some this morning?" Linda asked as she walked into Iris' office, handing her a coffee from Jitters.

"Good Morning Lin, no I didn't get some. But, Barry and I decided to take it to the next level and move in with each other."

"OMG Iris, really? I can't believe you don't think its too soon."

"You would think. I honestly surprised myself, but the more I think about it, the more it feels right. I dunno Linda, my relationship with Barry is nothing like I have experienced before. I am madly in love with him."

"You are talking like you might marry this guy," Linda joked. She knew Iris was in no hurry to get married.

Iris just stared out of her window when Linda brought up marriage. She hadn't even been thinking about marriage. Her and Barry hadn't been together long enough to start talking marriage...right? She was almost certain that bringing that up to him would be a terrible idea, but then she thought about greeting him in a white dress and being called Iris Allen. No, Iris West-Allen.

"Earth to Iris," Linda snapped her fingers to bring Iris out of her trance.

"Sorry, um, did you get your article on the playoff race finished yet?" Iris tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I just sent it off to the printer. Listen, how about tomorrow night we go out. You can invite Felicity and Kendra. We will go to a bar, have some drinks and talk about our sex lives."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great, I will call the girls and let them know."

When Iris got home from work that day, Barry had already had dinner ready. He had called Joe to get Grandma Esters recipe for meatloaf, one of Iris' favorite dishes. She walked over and planted a kiss on him. "Babe, dinner smells great."

After dinner they were lounging on the couch together. "So when are you going to get your stuff?" Barry was anxious for her to move in already.

"Actually, I was thinking about that. I think I should wait to move in until after the season is over. I don't want to distract you."

Barry frowned at that, "You won't be."

"I know you truly believe that. Besides, I have to give notice to my apartment and get everything packed up. I promise that soon as your season is over, I will completely move in with you."

"Okay, but the second my last game is over, I will be by your apartment with a Uhaul truck."

Iris laughed and gave him a peck, "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's troubles catch up with him.

The girls decided to a new club called 'Flash' for their girls night out. Barry was at the team facility getting ready for their next game, so Iris didn't feel bad about going out. When they arrived, they found a table near the bar. Iris planned on working from home tomorrow, so she was okay with having a few drinks.

They had been there for a while when Iris excused herself to go to the restroom. She was standing at the sink washing her hands when she saw a familiar reflection in the mirror.

"Daisy right?" Patty asked her.

"No, it's Iris. So nice to see you again Patty," Iris replied through gritted teeth.

"Iris, that's right. How is Barry, I haven't seen him since I gave him a tour of my lab." Patty knew what she was doing.

Iris wasn't the type to fight another woman over a guy, but she grabbed a hair tie from her bag and started to put up her hair just in case. Patty took notice of the diamond earrings and pendant. She knew Barry had to have bought them. He always liked buying her jewelry, never anything that expensive though. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her.

"I see Barry still likes to buy diamonds huh?"

"Patty what do you want?" Iris asked her clearly over this interaction.

"Honestly, sizing up my competition."

"Competition? What competition? Barry and I are in love. He just asked me to move in with him."

Patty turned red. She didn't know they were moving so fast. She had no luck with Barry but she had to try something to get under Iris' skin. "Funny, he didn't mention that when we kissed."

Iris raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, the day we were in my lab. He didn't tell you about it?"

Iris felt like someone has just put a shotgun to her chest and pulled the trigger. Just at that moment Linda came into the bathroom looking for Iris. "Iris, you okay hon--What is she doing here?" she pointed towards Patty.

"I was just leaving," Patty smirked, "See you around Iris." and she left the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Iris broke down in tears. "Iris, what happened?" Linda asked as she ran up to Iris and enveloped her in a hug.

"Patty told me she saw Barry recently and he kissed her. He kissed her Linda." Iris started bawling even harder.

"That son of of bitch," Linda said about Barry. "Come on, lets get out of here. I will take you home."

"Home, I guess that will be my apartment."

Linda stopped by the table that Felicity and Kendra were sitting at and explained what was going on. They understood and said that they would give Iris a call later on. Once Linda left, Felicity grabbed her phone and texted Oliver. If Barry fell apart on the field over a fight, this issue may cost the team a championship.

When Oliver read the text, he sighed. He had no idea how Barry was going to fix this. After the last team meeting, Oliver pulled Barry aside.

"Hey Queen, that was a good practice today," Barry looked at Oliver's face and knew something was wrong.

"Barry, I need to talk to you. Felicity just texted me, she went out with Iris tonight."

"Oh yeah, Iris told me about girls night."

"Well, Iris ran into Patty at the club they were at."

Barry let out a long breath and rubbed the back of his head like he did when he was nervous. "And...?"

"I don't know all the details, but whatever happened, Iris ran out of the club crying."

As soon as Oliver said that, he knew. He knew that Patty told Iris about the kiss. He was kicking himself for not telling Iris sooner, but he didn't think it was a big deal. He didn't care about Patty, he was in love with Iris. He was considering marrying her. "I swear, every time things are going good for me, something always has to mess it up. I need to get home man, I need to talk to Iris."

"She'll be at her apartment."

"Thanks Oliver. You're a great friend."

"Anytime brother."

Barry stopped by the store and picked up some brownies and flowers for Iris before he headed over to her apartment. When he got there, he knocked on the door for at least 10 minutes before Iris answered. He could tell that she had been crying. "Iris, please can I come in? Please just let me explain."

She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes, "My dad was right, I should have never gotten involved with a pro athlete." She opened the door just a little wider and handed in him a small box. He opened it and saw the jewelry he bought her for Christmas and the key to his loft. "Goodbye Barry." She closed the door right in his face.

Barry felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. He tried to hold them back but he felt hot tears running down his face. He lost his Iris. Barry felt like he couldn't breathe. He somehow made it back to his car where he sat for several minutes thrashing around, screaming and crying. Once he got himself together he pulled out his wallet to get the card Patty had given him. He dialed her number.She picked up on the first ring, almost like she was expecting his call. "We need to talk, can you meet me somewhere?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking probably 4 or 5 more chapters to end this story. If anyone has any suggestions for other stories, you can send me message to my tumblr as well @katieb161. I like this universe so I think I will make it a series, but I can write some other stuff too if people want.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Patty tried to get Barry to come to her at her apartment, but there was no way he was going to meet her at a private location. They decided on a late night diner downtown. When Barry got there she was already sitting in a booth waiting for him. As he approached, she stood up to hug him. Barry pushed back and sat down in the booth.

"You look terrible. What happened?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Look, I did not come here to play games with you Patty. What did you do?"

"I just told your little groupie the truth, we kissed."

"No Patty, YOU kissed ME, and it was definitely unrequited."

"Barry you don't mean that. I know that deep down you still must feel something for me."

"Maybe I did...before I met Iris. I am in love with her okay...and now you have messed everything up for me." Barry was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Patty. "Iris will never take me back now."

"Well, maybe this is a sign that you weren't supposed to be with her," She attempted to hold his hands but he pulled away.

"Patty, I don't love you anymore. I don't know what else I can say or do to make you understand." Barry was starting to get even more upset.

"So, you'll fight for HER but you wouldn't fight for me?"

"Iris is the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I am going to fight for her. Look, you made your choice 4 years ago. I am making mine today. Stay away from me and Iris." Barry got up and stormed out of the diner.

Patty couldn't believe that Barry really didn't want her anymore. She thought for sure her trick had worked. She sat in the booth for a few moments. She started to feel terrible that she hurt Barry.

Barry made it home and collapsed on his bed. It took him a while to realize that Iris must have come by and got her stuff before she went back to her apartment. He knew if he called her she wouldn't answer, but he could at least hear her voice on her voicemail greeting. He must have called her at least 20 times that night. After the first few calls, they started going straight to voicemail. Iris must have blocked his number.

The next day, Barry was supposed to meet Oliver for breakfast before practice. When he didn't show, Oliver got worried. He went over to Barry's place to check up on him. It took a while for Barry to finally answer the door. He looked terrible.

"Oh Barry," Oliver felt so bad for him, "Come on, let me help you."

Barry let Oliver in and walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. "She blocked my number. She won't talk to me."

"Well BA, you just have to give it some time."

"I saw Patty last night. She told Iris I kissed her. I mean we did kiss, but she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. I am so stupid, I should have just told Iris when it happened."

"I mean, I can understand why you didn't."

"Oliver, I want to marry this girl and she won't even let me call her. She gave me back my key and the jewelry I got her for Christmas. I know she hates me."

"Okay, look, I will give you today to be mopey. Now you need to get your shit together enough to get through practice and then we are going out. We are in the playoffs now man, I need you to get your head in the game."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let me take a shower and we can go."

They didn't have enough time to sit down to eat somewhere, so they stopped at Jitters to get some coffee and pastries to go. As they were leaving, Barry ran into Linda. She did not look happy to see him.

"Well, look who it is, the cheater. If I wasn't worried about going to jail, I would kick your ass right here. You broke my friends heart." Linda looked like she was ready to go off at any moment.

"Linda, I swear, I did not cheat on Iris. I love her too much."

"Then why did you kiss Patty?"

"I DIDN'T!" He didn't mean to scream, "I mean she kissed me, I never kissed her back. I know I should have told Iris, but I was stupid."

"I can think of a lot more words to describe you than stupid."

"Linda you have to believe me that I would never do anything to hurt Iris. I am in love with her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...heard it all before." Linda looked in Barry's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. She could also tell that he had been crying all night. She would hate for her friend to walk around with a broken heart because of some bitch that was just trying to steal her man. "I really shouldn't be saying this but, I dunno, just give Iris some time, she may eventually be open to at least talking to you."

"Thanks Linda. I will see you after the game next week, if you come to the locker room, I will give you an exclusive." Linda waved goodbye and Barry and Oliver left for the practice facility.

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for Barry. He was able to have a few decent practices, but his teammates knew something wasn't right. His on the field play actually wasn't too bad, but he wasn't the as bubbly as he normally was. While Barry was getting dressed to go home Scott walked up to him.

"Hey man, I heard about you and Iris. I'm sorry, let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Do you have a time machine?" Barry looked up at him with the smallest of smirks.

Scott just laughed and patted him on the back as he walked away, "You'll be alright."

Joe was talking to Eddie at CCPD. Wally had just shown up to go to lunch with his dad. As soon as he reached them he asked very concerned, "What's going on with Iris? I called her last night and I could tell she was crying, she wouldn't tell me anything."

That question intrigued Eddie. Joe answered, "I think her and Barry broke up. I don't know what happened though."

Wally thought to himself for a moment, "I bet it had something to do with Patty."

"What would Patty have to do with it?" Eddie asked, now even more interested.

"Well," Wally started, "Barry and Patty dated in college. Apparently he asked her to marry him and she said no. I don't know what all happened after that, but a few weeks ago, I saw Barry coming from her lab. When I asked him about it, he lied about looking for the bathroom, but then I saw Patty coming out right after him, looking suspicious."

"The boy can't be that stupid. I know he remembers the talk we had," Joe was clearly getting angry.

"I know dad, but, I mean I have been spending time with Barry. He really loves Iris. I am not sure if he really would jeopardize their relationship."

"I told you all about those pro athletes, they're all the same. C'mon Wally, lets go get lunch."

Eddie started thinking. He still loved Iris, but he only wanted to see her happy, and clearly that wasn't with him. He started walking towards the precinct security office. He tapped on the window, "Hey Officer Mendez, do we have cameras in the CSI lab?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris both get some comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the kudos and comments xx

Iris had received flowers at CCPN everyday since she broke up with Barry. She didn't want them, she was still upset. She ended up taking them to the local nursing home and giving them to the residents that either didn't have family or those whose families couldn't be bothered.

She got home an instantly put on her pajamas and went to the kitchen to get some brownies and ice cream. Just as she was settling in on the couch for a marathon of 'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt' she heard a knock on the door. She really wasn't in the mood for company and was praying it wasn't Barry. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Eddie there.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you might need someone to talk to. Can I come in?"

Iris stepped back from the door and let Eddie in. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No thanks," Eddie sat down on the couch. "Brownies and Ice cream? You really need someone to talk to."

Iris rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "So I guess you heard about me and Barry?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry Iris."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't cheat on me with your exes...wait did you cheat on me with one of your exes?"

He laughed, "No Iris. I'm sorry that you are hurting. I know we are not together anymore, but I still don't ever want to see you hurting."

"Thanks Eddie, that means a lot to me."

"Anytime. So do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Well, Patty let me know that Barry went to her lab and kissed her."

"Did she say why he was there in the first place?"

"No, just that he kissed her. She also said she wanted to 'check out the competition' whatever that was supposed to mean."

"Interesting. That was all?"

"Yeah, after that she left and Linda took me home. Do we really need to keep talking about this?"

"Not if you don't want to. Start the show, I haven't seen season 2 yet."

Eddie and Iris sat on the couch for the next 4 hours watching Netflix. Iris had fallen asleep. He got a blanket and wrapped it around Iris. He looked at her for a moment and let himself out. He went straight to Joe's house.

Eddie explained to him that he was able to see the footage from that day in the lab. "Now Iris told me that Barry went to Patty's lab to kiss her. Now, he was in her lab, but I don't think he went there to make out. There wasn't any sound, but it looked like he was really checking out the lab. Patty is the one that kissed Barry, and he pulled away. I think she did this on purpose."

Joe was taking it all in. Patty seemed like a sweet girl, not one that would intentionally try to break up his daughter and Barry. He started to feel bad for Barry. He genuinely liked the kid. He was also pissed that he had his daughter crying for the last few days. Joe thanked Eddie for the information again as he was leaving. He had half a mind to go track down Patty, but he let it go for the night. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to her.

It was the day of the Cougars first playoff game. Barry was still moping over Iris, but he had jitters about the game. Iris had been at every home game. It was going to be hard knowing that she wasn't going to be in the stands to cheer him on.

It was a tight game. The Cougars barely squeaked out a win. The score was 16-14. It was rough, but a win was a win. One more win and they were playing for a championship. As he was heading out of the stadium Ronnie invited him to come out with some of the guys to celebrate. Barry declined.

He was walking out of the tunnel that led to the parking lot and was surprised to see Joe waiting in the family area. "Joe, what are you doing here?"

"What an old man ain't allowed to watch football?" He pulled Barry in for a hug, "Great game son."

Barry was confused at the affection that Joe was displaying. "Thanks Joe, it was a close one."

Joe knew that Barry could play better, this thing with Iris must really be taking it's toll on him. "Wanna grab a coffee with me?" He asked Barry.

"Yeah, yeah I would like that."

They sat down at a table at Jitters. Joe started adding more sugar to his coffee. Barry smirked, he knew Iris would have a fit if she saw that. That thought made Barry sad again.

"Listen," Joe started, "I know I told you that I would end you if you hurt my daughter."

Barry turned red. He hadn't forgotten.

"But," he continued, "I don't think that you wanted to hurt Iris. You probably won't believe this, but I happen to have proof that you did nothing wrong."

Barry perked up at that statement, "You do?"

"Yeah, apparently I do have a really good partner, because as soon as he heard someone hurt Iris, he was on the case."

Barry wasn't how to feel about that last part. "Yeah, well he is probably trying to find a way back."

"Actually, he was trying to find a way to help you. He may still love Iris, but he never wants to see her hurt. Kind of like someone else I know." Joe patted him on his arm.

"I do love her. I don't know how I will continue without her. I want to marry her Joe."

Now it was Joe's turn to choke. "How do you know?"

"You know about my childhood. For 10 years I felt happy and loved, it felt like home,until someone took that away from me. I spent the rest of my life never feeling like I was worth anything, never had someone who I knew loved me unconditionally. Then I met your daughter. She never looked at me or treated me less than. She fell in love with me dispite all my flaws and my history. She never questioned who I was, not once. To be honest, I think I loved her the minute that I saw her. She makes me feel something no one has made me feel since I was 10, she's home. And that is why I want to marry her."

Joe was impressed. "You have my blessing," was all he was able to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt...new season on netflix this month! LOL
> 
> Also, I am working on the final few chapters, I might be able to get them posted today if not tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

It had been almost 2 weeks since Iris and Barry had broken up. Iris wasn't going to lie, she missed him. But he hurt her, and she wasn't going to let herself get hurt again. Even though they weren't speaking, Iris still watched the first game. She still would root for the home team, even if it was being led by the man who broke her heart. She tried to shake the thoughts of Barry as she got up ready to leave for the day.

It was one of the interns birthday so instead of sending the flowers to the nursing home, she gave them to her. Barry didn't spare any expense when it came to Iris, and the flowers were no exception. She said goodnight to everyone and headed for 'Frost' where she was supposed to meet Wally and Jessie to watch the last playoff game. If the Cougars won this, they were going to the championship game.

The place was packed when Iris got there. It took her a while to find where Wally was sitting, but then she saw him waive her over. "Hey sis, glad you came."

"It's better than sitting home alone. Hey Jessie, cute shirt." She leaned over to give her a hug. They chatted about fashion and shopping for a few minutes before the waiter came to get their order.

"So Wally," Iris began to ask, "How is Mecury Labs?" She almost regretted asking that question because he proceeded to go on and on about science stuff for almost 20 minutes. Barry would have loved it.

The game was finally starting. Her heart fluttered when she saw him run out of the tunnel. Maybe this was a bad idea. The quarter started off normally. Barry had thrown a touchdown pass to Oliver and Jax had run for a touchdown as well. By the second quarter, things started getting rough for Barry. He was getting hit almost everytime he dropped back.

"Why aren't you running the ball?" Iris screamed at the TV.

"Number one, I'm impressed," Wally started looking at Iris, "And two they will tighten it up halftime."

Iris glared at her brother. She turned towards the bar and couldn't believe who she saw, "Patty fucking Spivot."

"Iris, don't do anything stupid. We already know she is a liar." Wally cautioned.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Dad didn't tell you that Eddie looked at the cameras from the day in the lab?"

"Why would Eddie do that?"

"I dunno, but turns out, Patty kissed Barry and he pushed her away."

"Wait, what?" Iris was more than confused.

"Yeah, dad asked her about it the next day and she admitted everything. How she was trying to get Barry back and invited him up to her lab to 'check it out', she kissed Barry and he didn't want any part of it."

Iris couldn't believe it. Barry really didn't cheat on her. She didn't know how to take in this information. She grabbed her drink and gulpped in down. "Why wouldn't dad tell me?"

"Who knows? You know dad always has some jedi mind trick thing going on."

Iris felt terrible. She never even listened to Barry's side of the story. She resolved to tell him as soon as this game was over. She was contenplating just going to his loft and waiting for him to come home.

The game came back from halftime and the Cougars had the ball. On the very first play, Barry dropped back to pass and got hit so hard his helmet came off. The entire bar gasped. Iris felt her heart come up into her throat. Barry was just laying on the field not moving. They cut to commercial. Iris didn't know what to do. She kept looking at her phone and looking at the TV waiting for some kind of news. Finally after 5 mins, the TV cut to the game and he was still on the field. That was it, Iris had to get to the stadium.

"Guys, I gotta go." Iris pulled some cash out and threw it on the table.

"We'll drive you," Wally said. They all ran to the car and Wally took off towards the stadium. Iris called Linda and found out that Barry was able to walk off of the field, but he was knocked out for about 7 minutes. They already said he wasn't returning to the game. She told Iris to meet her at the press entrance so she could get her in.

Once they arrived, Iris jumped out of the car before it even came to a stop. She ran to where Linda was. "Where is he?" Linda led her to the medical center. When she got there, they would not let her in to see Barry until the doctors had cleared him. She was put in an office area until she was able to go back.

Iris was trying to keep calm. She kept looking around the room trying to focus on something else. Something caught her eye and she felt her reporter senses tingling. She leaned closer to the desk and noticed the name Zoloman on a folder. She looked around to see if anyone was coming and stood up to try to get a better look. Just as she was reaching for the folder, she heard footsteps. She quickly went back to the seat she was sitting in. She bookmarked the memory.

"Ma'am, you can see him now." Iris followed the gentleman to where Barry was. He was alert, but didn't notice her standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said quietly. She almost thought he didn't hear her until she noticed him trying to get off the bed. She ran over to him to keep him from getting up.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked, "I saw what happened on TV."

"Iris, " He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. "You came."

"Of course I came, I saw the man that I love laying on the ground unconscious." Iris ran her fingers through his hair.

"The man that you love?" Barry was confused and feeling extremely vulnerable at the moment. He also had a concussion so he wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly."

"Yes Barry, " she said through tears, "The man that I love."

Barry looked into her eyes. Her sincerity was unmistakable. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Iris-," he was really at a loss for words. He looked in her eyes again and they told him how much she missed him. His eyes told her the same.

"We can talk later okay, let's just make sure you're going to be alright."

After a few more tests, Barry was cleared to go home. The team ended up winning the game. They didn't score any more touchdowns, but the defense kept the other team out of the end zone and the kicker made a few field goals. He wasn't sure if he would be cleared to play, but he had 6 days to worry about that.

Iris drove Barry to his loft. She helped him through the door and led him to the couch. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?" Iris asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm good." He answered. The doctor had given him something for his headache, but his body was sore, what he really wanted was a hot shower and some sleep.

"Iris, can we please talk now?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

"I'm more than sure."

"Okay." she walked over to the couch and sat next to Barry.

"I know sorry will never be enough," Barry began, "I never want to be the person to make you cry ever again. I should have told you from the beginning what happened with Patty. I was stupid to think it wasn't a big deal. I want to make it very clear...I DID NOT KISS PATTY." He looked up at Iris.

"I already know," she paused, "Wally told me what happened."

"He did?" He figured Joe must have told him about Eddie's 'investigation'.

"Yeah, and at first I was really mad that everyone knew before me. Then I thought about it, maybe I would have known if I had given you the chance to tell me yourself. I was just so hurt, I shut you out."

Barry wiped the tear that was starting to fall down her cheek. "Barr, I am so in love with you it scares me. I thought that you would rather be with someone else and it killed me. When I saw you laying on the field tonight I thought about what would happen if I lost you. I don't know if you want to repair our relationship or not, but I want you to know that I am willing to try."

By that point, he was crying too. He grabbed Iris' chin and pulled her in for chaste kiss, not unlike their first kiss. He swore that he saw the lightning bolts between their lips this time. "I love you Iris West," he kissed her again, " I never want anyone else's lips on mine again but yours."

Iris pulled him in for a real kiss. She missed the feel of his lips and the taste of his tongue. She missed the way he would run his hands through her hair and pull her closer as their tongues danced with each other. She missed the way he would softly moan when the kiss became more intense. And she missed the way that every time they pulled apart, and she opened her eyes, she could see him looking at her like he fell in love all over again.

"Let's get ready for bed," Barry said as he led Iris upstairs. They took a hot shower together. There was some kissing, but mainly they just washed each other. Once they got in the bed together, Barry wasn't even thinking about sex, he just wanted to hold her close to him for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mild smut in this chapter, not as mild as earlier chapters, but nothing too graphic.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story, this is the conclusion. I will post one more chapter with some previews to the next installment.

Barry and Iris fell right back into their old routine. They hadn't talked about her moving back in, but she did take the key back. Barry had never been happier. He was cleared a few days later to come back to the game. He was glad because he would hate for the team to win without him.

He made the decision, the night Iris came back to him, that he was going to marry her. He and Wally met downtown. Barry finally let him in on the secret. "I'm going to ask Iris to marry me."

"No way bro, congratulations." Wally pulled Barry in for a hug. Once he found out the truth about Patty, he became #TeamBarry again.

They walked into the same jewelry shop that Barry had been to before. The jeweler instantly recognized him. "You're back? Did your girlfriend like the bling?"

"Yes, she did thank you."

"Looking for another bracelet or pendant?"

"Actually," Barry's eyes wandered over to the engagement ring case.

"Oh, I see, well, tell me what you are looking for."

Wally jumped in, "Okay my sister isn't flashy so you definitely don't want anything with too much going on, but also, you better not cheap out."

Cheaping out was something Wally did not have to worry about. He never told anyone, but the set he bought her for Christmas was $50,000. When it came to Iris, money was no object.

Barry glanced around the case for a few moments and pointed to one to see closer. "How about that one?"

The jeweler pulled out the ring and showed it to him. It had a 5 ct. center stone princess cut diamond with 1 ct. rubies on either side on a platinum band. "Beautiful isn't it."

"That's it, that's the one." Barry was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting.

"Dude you aren't even going to ask how much it is?"

"$150,000." the jeweler answered. "But since he is such a good customer, I will knock $25,000 off the price."

"Man you must really love my sister to put a house on her finger. There is no way she will say no when she sees it."

Barry pulled out his black card and handed it to the jeweler. While she was finishing up the transaction, Wally asked, "When are you going to do it?"

Barry hadn't thought about it, he would do it tonight if he could, but Iris deserved something special. He stopped worrying about it being to soon, he just needed to live in the moment. If she said yes, they could have a long engagement. "Probably sometime after the game."

He was glad that Iris wasn't home when he got there. He looked at the ring one more time and then put it in the safe.The game was in 2 days, so he only had a little bit of time to come up with a proposal idea.

Iris finally got home and Barry was so happy to see her. He ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug that lifted her up from the ground. "I missed you today." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you too babe. My vacation offically starts today!" Iris decided to take some vacation time. She figured if the Cougars won, they would be celebrating a lot. If they lost, Iris would need to be there for Barry.

"Well, how about we celebrate your time off by going to that new Thai place down the street?"

"Sounds good, let me just change my clothes."

They went out to dinner and had a wonderful time. It reminded Barry of their first date, where they both had nervous butterflies, but couldn't stop talking. Barry had thought he knew everything there was know about Iris, but tonight was proving him wrong. After dinner they walked around downtown for a while and then went home.

The day of the game arrived. Barry was a ball of nerves. He was just ready to get out there and play. They were going up against the Gotham City Wildcats. The Wildcats had ended the season with the number one defense. Barry already knew that he was going to have a tough day.

Instead of sitting in the family section, Iris was invited to sit in the owners box again. This time she was able to bring her dad and Wally. When they got there, her brother headed straight for the lobster, "Typical," she thought. Iris made sure to greet Caitlin as soon as she saw her and thank her for the invitation. Caitlin had heard about the situation with the two of them and wanted to do something nice for Iris.

The energy in the stadium was electric. Iris had never experienced something like that before. The Wildcats had the ball first. They had one of the greatest QB's of all time Bruce Wayne. He had already won 3 championships and speculation was that he was probably going to retire after this game.

As expected, Wayne drove the ball right down the field for a touchdown. Luckily the Cougars were able to answer. And that was how the rest of the first half went, Wildcats scored and then the Cougars came back and scored. It was going to come down to whoever made the first mistake. Iris hoped that it would not be Barry.

Half time finally arrived and Iris was so excited. Bruno Mars was performing. She knew he was good, but she never got to see him in person. Her and Caitlin were dancing and singing with each other all through the show. Caitlin was fun, she may need to hang out with her more often.

The second half was starting and the Cougars were getting the ball first. They really needed to score. Barry needed to drive the field 50 yards. On the second play Barry dropped back to pass. He had a defender coming right for him but he was able to slide a little to the left to make him miss. He still was trying to find someone to throw the ball to when he was almost tackled by another defender. He was able to shake that tackle and run outside the pocket. He needed to make a decision, was he going to run or try to pass it down field? At the very last second he spotted Oliver coming open over the middle of the field. Barry lobbed the pass as hard as he could. It went about 30 yards down the field and right into Oliver's waiting hands. Oliver was able to shake off a defender and walked right into the end zone.

Joe leaped from his seat and screamed out, "That's my boy!" That sight warmed Iris' heart.

"Don't have a heart attack dad," Wally told him.

"Sorry," Joe laughed.

All of the 3rd and most of the 4th quarter was the same. The Cougars drove down the field, then the Wildcats. Iris got a familiar feeling. Again, The Cougars needed to score to win and there was only two minutes left on the clock. The center snapped the ball, Barry threw a quick screen pass to Jax who was able to take the ball up the field 25 yards. On the next play he handed the ball off to Jax again who ran another 10 yards. Iris looked at the clock, 30 seconds left. Barry attempted 2 passes that were incomplete. They still had 15 yards to go and only 2 more chances. The first shot, he was able to complete a short pass to Ronnie for 7 yards. This was the last down, if they didn't score here, they would lose. Barry dropped back to pass, he couldn't find anyone open. He scrambled around for a moment until he saw a running lane and took off. He dove into the end zone for the touchdown.  
Everyone in the box was screaming, Iris also saw a lot of tears. She just wanted to get down to the field to see Barry. Her and her family made it down to the tunnel where they would be able to get to the field. As soon as they made it down there, the clock read zero and the confetti started falling. The Cougars were the Champions.

When they finally allowed people to run on the the field she ran to find Barry. He saw her first and ran up to her and spun her around. He then pulled in into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." she replied.

Joe walked up to them, "Congratulations son, hell of a game."

"Yeah man, you're sure to win MVP," Wally added.

  
"Thanks guys." Barry turned to Joe who handed something to Barry. He then turned to Iris. He grabbed her hand into his and looked into her eyes. Even with all the commotion and confetti everywhere, his only focus was on her. "Iris, you know that I have loved you since the day that I met you. You have been to me what no one else has ever been, and that's home. When I told you that I never wanted to have anyone else's lips on mine but yours, I meant it." Barry then got down on one knee.

Iris moved her free hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. Barry opened the ring box that he got from Joe and showed Iris the ring. She immediately starting bawling. He looked into her eyes and asked her, "Iris Ann West, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Iris could barely say yes she was crying so hard, "Yes, yes...yes...YES!"

Barry pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. He got off of his knee and picked Iris up into a hug. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. She jammed her tongue in and out of his mouth. They were both just tongue and teeth and peppering kisses all over each other. When they finally pulled apart, they realized that not only were there people watching them clapping, but there was also a TV camera in their faces.

Slightly embarrassed, Iris wiped her mouth. He was still holding on to her as the TV reporter asked Barry what is was like to be a world champ. He answered, "It feels great, I'm glad I was able to bring a championship to the city. But none of that measures up to Iris West, who just accepted my marriage proposal." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well congratulations on being a world champion and congratulations on your new engagement." The reporter responded, and she headed towards another player.

During the trophy presentation, Barry was named MVP of the game. He got a nice bonus and a trip to Hawaii, which he couldn't wait to take his fiancee on. He hated to leave her but he had to go into the locker room. He kissed her and told her he would see her soon.

"I love you!" she called out to him as he was making his way towards the tunnel. She looked down at her hand. She had finally been able to get a good look at her ring. "God damn!" she exclaimed. Her brother heard her and laughed.

"I helped you know." He went over and gave her a big hug.

The team was going out to celebrate their win. They all ended up partying at the new club that Cisco had just invested in 'ViBE'. Iris invited Linda and Wally to come too. They spent the evening drinking champagne, talking, dancing and having the time of their lives. Iris and Barry spent a lot of time making out and showing off her ring.

Around 1am, a bunch of his teammates wanted to go to another club. Barry was ready to get his fiancee home. He said goodbye to everyone and got an Uber to take him and Iris back to their loft. Once they were there, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They barely made it in the door before Iris' shoes were off and skirt on the floor. Next came Barry's shirt. The were able to make it to the couch where Iris laid down and pulled Barry on top of her. It didn't take long before all their clothes were off.

Barry went right to his favorite place, between her legs. He loved hearing her moan with pleasure at the work he was putting in. She finished in his mouth and he swallowed every drop of her. He was so glad that he never had to give this up again. Barry barely had a chance to put the condom on before Iris was sitting on it, looking right into his eyes. They rocked back and forth in perfect rhythm. Barry wasn't ready for it to end, so he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. It wasn't long after that they both cried out in pure ecstasy.

Barry grabbed Iris into his favorite spooning position and held her close. "I can't believe I almost lost this and now I am going to have it for the rest of my life. I didn't propose to soon did I?"

Iris turned around to face Barry, "The heart wants what it wants." She gave him a peck on the nose and turned back around. It wasn't long before they both were sound asleep. For once they didn't need to dream about their perfect future, they were already living it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some liberties with how the NFL really does the playoffs to fit the story. I also realize that concussions are very serious and no doctor would have ever cleared someone who was out for 7 mins to play in 6 days, but again for the sake of the story, they did.


	21. Preview part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next installment

Preview

Here are a few things to look forward to in the next installment of the series that I have yet to name :)

Now that Barry and Iris are engaged, they will have to navigate a whole new set of issues.   
Barry is a championship winning QB, is that going to help or hurt him on the field?  
Iris is still investigating Dr. Zoloman, what was in that folder?  
Eddie and Iris may not have made it, but could there be someone out there for him?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I again just want to thank everyone who supported this story. Like I said before, I haven't written anything in decades. It felt good to write again. I am a little rusty and this story was a bit ambitious, but your comments and kudos really helped me keep going. It may take me a little longer to post the second installment. I want to plan that one out instead of making it up as I go along like I did with this one. Please feel free to leave any story requests or suggestions in the comments. I may not respond to them all, but I definitely do read them.

 

Also, any updates made to this story are only to fix the numerous spelling/grammatical errors and typos :)


End file.
